


Star Trek Thirteen

by Aelimir



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelimir/pseuds/Aelimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a script I wrote a year or so ago for the next Star Trek movie. One can dream, haha. Dug it up and enjoyed reading it, maybe you will too.</p>
<p>Suggestive of a tense Spock/Uhura relationship and a growing Jim & Spock relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Trek Thirteen

Scene 1

_Opening shot: The ISS orbiting the Halkan planet. Shift to: Scotty running for his life from a vicious Mirror Keenser. Just manages to shove him into a closet and lock him in before casually walking the rest of the way to Sickbay. Unbeknownst to him, his face is a bit scorched and his hair is wild._

KIRK: What happened?

SCOTTY: ( _frantic)_ I just _barely_ managed to get away!

MCCOY: From whom?

SCOTTY: Keenser, the little devil! Never knew he had it in him!

UHURA: We’ve got more pressing problems. Something called the Empire hasn’t taken kindly to your refusal to massacre the uncooperative Halkans. They’re demanding a status update.

KIRK: Yeah. About that. Apparently when we beamed up from our failed negotiations with the Halkans, an ion storm caused us to enter an alternate, mirror universe. Instead of a Federation, there’s an evil Empire ruled by humans. We have to beam back home before the storm passes. ( _turns to Scotty)_ That means we have to recalibrate the transporter and gain control of it.

SCOTTY: ( _blanches)_ You mean I have to go back _out_ there?

KIRK: You can do it, Scotty.

SCOTTY: Aye Captain!

KIRK: Uhura, I’m going to need you to go on the Bridge and distract them from noticing what Scotty is doing. They’ve got security lockdowns on everything and he’s sure to set off an alarm.

UHURA: ( _looks afraid, but steels herself)_ Yes, Captain.

MCCOY: What about me?

KIRK: You’re going to stay here and provide backup if they need help. Then meet us in the transporter room when it’s time.

MCCOY: Fine. I’ll be ready. I can’t wait to get out of this shop of horrors. But what about you?

KIRK: I’ve got to deal with Spock. He’s already gotten suspicious.

_Cuts to: Mirror Spock, who has grown a beard. We see him opening a channel. Mirror Admiral Pike appears on the screen._

MIRROR SPOCK: Spock here.

MIRROR PIKE: Spock. Looks like you’re about to command the Enterprise, after all. I’ve got orders straight from the Emperor that if Captain Kirk doesn’t take care of the Halkans by tomorrow, you are to assassinate him.

MIRROR SPOCK: Understood. _He cuts off the communication, his face inscrutable. We see him walk to Kirk’s quarters, carefully check for surveillance, then hack his way in, via the computer. He enters, only to find Marcus. She has a long scar down her left arm._

MIRROR MARCUS: What are you doing here?

MIRROR SPOCK: I could ask the same of you.

_Kirk enters._

KIRK: I didn’t know my quarters had turned into a conference room.

MIRROR SPOCK: Captain, I must speak to you alone.

KIRK: Yeah, of course, Spock. Carol? _He gestures toward the door._

MIRROR MARCUS: (incredulous) You trust him?

KIRK: Yeah. I do.

_Marcus leaves._

MIRROR SPOCK: I have been ordered to kill you tomorrow. I am telling you this in defiance of my orders.

KIRK: What are you going to do?

MIRROR SPOCK: That depends on you. What are you planning?

KIRK: You know I can’t tell you that, Spock.

MIRROR SPOCK: There is another possibility.

KIRK: What?

_Cuts to the Bridge. We see Mirror Chekov and Mirror Sulu (with a scar on his face) at the helm. Uhura enters._

MIRROR SULU: Uhura! About time we got a little excitement on this Bridge. What did McCoy want?

UHURA: He wanted to follow up on my last physical. _She dithers on the spot next to him._

MIRROR SULU: Changed your mind? _Smiles creepily._ _His console beeps in alarm._

MIRROR SULU: What’s –

_Uhura, in a panic, punches him in the face. Chaos erupts as people begin fighting each other, mostly targeting Uhura. Seconds later, Mirror Spock enters._

MIRROR SPOCK: If you do not cease fighting, I will activate your agonizers.

_The chaos stops. Mirror Sulu is out cold on his console. Everyone ignores him. Mirror Chekov glances at the still flashing console._

MIRROR CHEKOV: Sir, there is a –

MIRROR SPOCK: That is none of your concern, Ensign. (addresses Uhura) Lieutenant, accompany me.

_They enter the lift together._

UHURA: Thank you, Spock.

MIRROR SPOCK: I did not do it for you. I merely wish to have my Captain back. Your Captain will not leave without you.

(Pause)

UHURA: You’ve never thought about… us?

MIRROR SPOCK: (looks over, mildly curious, then stares ahead again) No.

_Cuts to Mirror Marcus and Kirk._

KIRK: (opens the door) All right, Carol, but make it quick.

MIRROR MARCUS: (enters) Are you out of your mind? Trusting him right now? He’s probably been ordered to assassinate you!

KIRK: Look, I appreciate your concern. But, it’s all part of my plan.

MIRROR MARCUS: And you aren’t going to tell me? What’s happened to us? You barely talk to me anymore!

KIRK: (agitated, anxious to get going) Carol. I know it’s all a little confusing right now, but I need you to trust me. (he moves closer) Do you?

MIRROR MARCUS: (leans in and kisses him) I’ll be watching, just in case.

_Kirk leaves, and enters the transporter room, where McCoy is waiting. The transporter officer is out cold on the floor._

KIRK: Nice work. (smiles) Where is Scotty?

MCCOY: I don’t know, Jim! I haven’t heard from Uhura, either!

KIRK: Don’t worry. She’s with Spock. He’s helping us.

MCCOY: He believed you?

KIRK: He has an older counterpart, just like our Spock does. The old man told him that this might happen. Long story.

SCOTTY: (rushes in, disheveled) Sorry I’m late! We’ve only got a few more minutes!

KIRK: We can’t leave without Uhura. Come on, Spock.

_Spock and Uhura are hurrying through a corridor, when a maintenance closet bursts open. Keenser comes out, charges them, raising his phaser. Spock is quicker and stuns him first._

UHURA: What’s wrong with him?

MIRROR SPOCK: This is his typical behavior.

UHURA: How do you put up with it?

MIRROR SPOCK: Commander Scott keeps him under control. Your Scott, apparently, does not know how.

_They enter the transporter room._

KIRK: Uhura, good. Now we can get going.

_Mirror Marcus appears suddenly in the doorway, phaser drawn._

MIRROR MARCUS: No one is going anywhere!

KIRK: Carol, we have to! We don’t have much time!

MIRROR MARCUS: Then take me with you!

KIRK: I can’t!

_Mirror Marcus slaps Kirk across the face. Uhura wrenches the phaser out of her hand while she is distracted and points it at her. Kirk, Uhura, McCoy, and Scotty take their places on the transporter pad._

KIRK: (sincerely) Take care of her, Spock.

_Mirror Marcus makes to rush at them, but Mirror Spock grabs her._

MIRROR SPOCK: As you wish.

KIRK: And think more on what your counterpart said about the illogic of supporting an Empire that’s doomed to fail. It was good stuff. (smiles)

MIRROR SPOCK: I will consider it.

_He energizes the transporter. Kirk and the others appear on their Enterprise. Spock is at the controls._

SPOCK: (pleased) Captain.

KIRK: Spock! Any trouble while we were gone? (smiles)

_Flashback of the Mirror counterparts of Kirk, Uhura, Scotty, and McCoy arriving on the Enterprise. They are shortly arrested by Spock._

SPOCK: I can give you a full report, if you wish.

KIRK: Later. Say, you should think about growing a beard. _He slaps him on the shoulder and continues out of the room, closely followed by McCoy._

UHURA: (looking tense) Don’t. _She walks out. Spock stares after her, looking troubled. Scotty gives him a “what can you do?” look, and follows her._

_Cuts to the Bridge. Kirk enters._

MARCUS: Captain! What happened to your face?

KIRK: Uh, it’s nothing. What’s the status with the Halkans? Any changes?

SULU: (gets out of the Captain’s chair) No changes.

KIRK: Then, it looks like we’ll just have to leave them be.

_Uhura enters the Bridge._

KIRK: (smiles) Uhura! Please let the Halkans know that we respect their refusal to negotiate with us, and that we are leaving.

UHURA: Yes, Captain.

KIRK: Sulu, get us out of here, warp factor three.

SULU: Aye, Captain.

_We see the Enterprise go into warp. Cuts to Kirk reading a paper book in the mess hall as he eats. McCoy joins him, an incredulous look on his face._

MCCOY: What is that? What are you doing?

KIRK: I’m reading, Bones.

MCCOY: Since when? You didn’t even do that at the Academy! You were too busy partying!

KIRK: (smiles) Just need to think.

(Pause)

MCCOY: You all right?

KIRK:  I told you, I’m fine. She barely got me.

MCCOY: I wasn’t talking about the mission. But while we’re on the subject, what was that about, anyway?

KIRK: Carol and I are together in that universe.

(Pause)

MCCOY: Ever think about it?

KIRK: You know I can’t, Bones. I’m the Captain. A Captain can’t fraternize with his crew.

MCCOY: Which takes me back to my original question. You haven’t been yourself. Reading books, following rules, eating your vegetables. All those chess games you’ve started playing with Spock. You’ve barely even looked at women!

KIRK: I just need time, Bones. Time to think.

MCCOY: You’re still in the decontamination chamber, aren’t you?

KIRK: It’s more the fact that I’m not.

MCCOY: Care to elaborate?

KIRK: Not now, Bones.

_Spock arrives. Kirk breaks into a large grin._

SPOCK: May I join you?

KIRK: Of course, Spock. _Gestures to the place beside him_.

SPOCK: You will be interested to know that Starfleet has granted us shore leave.

MCCOY: About damn time.

SPOCK: (to Kirk) Since we are within range of the Vulcan colony, I request permission to take a shuttle and spend my leave there.

KIRK: Granted. Uhura going with you?

SPOCK: Uhura plans on spending her leave with Marcus instead.

KIRK: You’re going alone?

SPOCK: It is of no consequence.

_Kirk’s communicator beeps._

UHURA’S VOICE: Captain Kirk to the Bridge.

KIRK: Duty calls. _He exits._

MCCOY: He seem odd to you?

SPOCK: You will need to be more specific.

MCCOY: (irritated, but tries to be patient) He needs to talk to someone, but he hasn’t opened up to me. Maybe he’ll talk to you.

SPOCK: Jim has spoken with me on numerous occasions.

MCCOY: (mustering more patience) I mean about the decontamination chamber. Haven’t you noticed how different he’s been?

SPOCK: (raises eyebrows briefly) Yes. However, I have not observed the changes to be negative.

MCCOY: Of course you wouldn’t. I’m not saying they’re negative, but for him, it’s troubling.

SPOCK: I will give the matter attention.

MCCOY: Good.

_Cuts to new aliens orbiting a new planet._

**Author's Note:**

> And that was as far as I got! I planned on having Kirk and Spock go to New Vulcan together, then decide to investigate the new aliens while on shore leave. I thought it would be interesting to have them have an adventure where they couldn't pull rank on each other. Of course, the Enterprise would come to their rescue and get involved. I planned two new alien races: one cool one, one potentially dangerous one that could threaten the freedom of the Federation. They were going to be the aliens that originally built the Planet Killer. They're trying to prevent the Federation from doing it, but are rather evil in their attempts to do so. Character wise, Jim was going to recover from being dead, Jim and Spock (and everyone really) would get closer, Spock and Uhura's relationship was going to be tense but not necessarily broken up, and McCoy and Marcus were going to be developed into something. Klingons of course would show up and be annoying, but not a main player. Just too lazy to write it all out. 
> 
> This was my first attempt at script-writing, so I would appreciate any feedback. :)


End file.
